Family Ties
by ScarkitTheMadaNeko
Summary: Two siblings with A disapproving father and sick mother leave home to escape a turn for the worst. ON HIATUS UNTIL JORDAN READS MORE FMA MANGA. co-op with Jordan Jameson


**A/N: Hello! I am doing a RP with my BFF, and wanted to turn it into a Fan Fic. The point of view goes as such**

**0o0:**

**Sawyer Pennington AKA Anee-chan (this is my BFF's character)**

**o0o:**

**Danny Pennington (mine, all mine!)**

**I don't own FMA.**

**0o0**

I look over my shoulder as I take out my chalk. Father isn't watching. Perfect. I kneel down and start to draw a transmutation circle. I'm connecting the last lines when I hear a deep familiar voice from behind me.

"I thought I told you to stop with this alchemy business, Sawyer."

I feel the color drain from my face as I turn to see my father standing about 10 feet behind me, his arms crossed. "P-Papa, you don't understand, do you? This is my dream."

"I'm not going to watch my little girl become a dog of the military."

"It's better than being a farmer that no one knows or cares about! If I become a State Alchemist I won't have to live my whole life hiding in the shadows, worrying about droughts and floods! I'll have a sufficient job and I'll be able to do what I want to!"

"Who's going to take over this farm?" My father's tone is rock hard, and I know it's pointless. He'll never agree.

"I have a little brother. You have to admit you know Danny exists. Just because he likes to read instead of playing in the mud like you did when you were a kid doesn't mean he's not related to you! Danny can learn just like I did. Why were you so patient with me when I was little but not with him?"

"Because you're a girl, you have an excuse to be like that."

My hands clench into fists at my sides. "Having such a sexist father is just embarrassing." I turn away. "I refuse to talk to you after hearing you say that."

**o0o**

"Hey Sister," I call, running towards her at full speed. "Look at what I read! And on only 3 days." I say proud of myself, holding up a book called Alchemy 101. "I didn't really understand it, but I wanted to see if you could help me, as this was your favorite book for a while."

**0o0**

I quickly wipe tears from my eyes and turn to look at my brother. I see the name of the book and smile. "You truly are my brother." I ruffle his hair. "Of course I'll help you, Danny. I don't have much time today, though. I'm... I'm going away for a while."

**o0o**

"Where are you going Anee-Chan(sister)?" I ask her. "And can I come with?" I could see that Dad had upset her, and thought that maybe it was the day that she left for Central. I sure hoped so!

**0o0**

I sigh and shake my head. "I'm not sure where I'm going. I'm not ready to take the test to become a State Alchemist yet, but I can't stay here with Papa any longer." I look up at him. "As far as you coming with me..." I sigh again. "It might be the best option. Mama can't take care of you, and..." I cut myself off and nod. "Yeah, you can come with."

**o0o**

I smiled at Anee-chan, and helped her stand up. I then followed her around and listened to her talk about alchemy.

**0o0**

As I tell my brother about the basics of alchemy, I start to gather a few things in a bag. Not much. Just a few changes of clothes, a couple of books, and my alchemy supplies. I pack them in a bag as I attempt to put equivalent exchange into words an 8 year old would easily understand.

**o0o**

"Should I pack some stuff too?" I ask seeing her pack her bag.

**0o0**

I nod. "Yeah. Don't pack too much, though. Make sure you can easily carry it all."

**o0o**

"OK!" I say and run off to pack. I am very happy to get away from Father, but I try not to show how much I hate him. I don't want Anee-chan to get in trouble because of me, and I know she is only holding back from hurting Father because of me.

**0o0**

I sit on my bed, opening a random book. It's an alchemy book and I soon find myself lost in it, soaking every single word.

**o0o**

It takes me a few minutes to pack. I start heading back to Anee-chan's room, and on the way I see Father. It angers me when he practically looks right through me. I soon make it to Anee-chan's room, and am able to calm down when I see her so engrossed in an alchemy book. I sit down on her bed and wait for her to leave what I call Book Land.

**0o0**

Soon after my brother sits on my bed, I close the book and set it down. Books might have sucked me out of the real world, but they never distract me from Danny. Since our mother became sick, I am all he has left other than books. I smile at him. "The tricky part is actually leaving now..." I say.

**o0o**

I follow my Anee-chan and tell her where I saw Father headed. I can't help but think that we are starting a new adventure, and won't be coming back home. "Anee-chan, lets tell Mother that we are leaving. I hope that she gets over the sickness."

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed the beginning of our story! Don't forget to visit my BFF at u/4457810/Jordan-Jameson!**


End file.
